Blue World
by GhostAnn
Summary: The world has been coverd in blue time. Who will we meet in this thrilling story? Read to fined out. Full summery inside.


_**Authors Notes:**_**_  
_**_**Okay! My first Midnighiters Fic! I just read the 3rd book so unless you've read it, trust me you'll get lost, I hope you like it though! I enjoy Midnighters about evenly to how I enjoy Danny Phantom, so… close to obsession. - Any way first Midnighter Fic and I'm only going for about 10 chapters okay... if I have to I'll do as sequel but I don't think I need to. Any way enough of my mindless jabbering and on to what you're here for!**_**_  
_**  
**Summery**: After Jessica sealed the fault line, blue time spread over the globe, now Melissa, Jessica and Jonathan have set out to fined fellow midnighters, hoping to spare them the shock and fear of facing the blue time alone. It starts out mostly just the three midnighters... visiting our half-darkling and poly math back in Bixby every now and then, but soon it will become a cross over and you wont believe who they meet!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Midnighters anything really for that mater...

**Blue World****  
**_by GhostAnn_

Jessica Day held tightly on to her boyfriend Jonathan's hand with her left, the right tucked securely in her jean jacket pocket. The two were soaring, and Jessica looked down- it was a long, long way down... but she had no fear, she knew the last thing Jonathan would ever do is drop her. See, Jonathan had a gift, he could fly... well technically he was detaching himself from normal gravity. Most other laws of physics still in effect. They did this every night... which seamed all the time for Jessica now. "Jonathan..." She said as they landed on a tall building. It was half way through the midnight hour and it had been a day since the trio left Bixby Oklahoma. Jess found looking at the strange landscape. "Where are we?"  
"Well..." Jonathan looked around playfully.  
"Jonathan." She exasperated gripping his arm tighter.  
Jonathan sighed hugging her tight. "We're in Oklahoma City... Melissa said there were midnighters her."  
"How many?"  
"Two, she thinks." Midnighters were people born near the hour of midnight, how close they didn't know, but these people experienced a 25th hour that started and ended at the stroke of midnight. Dess back in Bixby called it the blue time and it kind of stuck, because everything's blue in the blue time.  
"She thinks? As in she's not sure?" Jessica was surprised, Melissa was a mined caster, and could taste the thoughts and fillings around her, midnighters themselves being the easiest for her to 'read'.  
Jonathan frowned. "I don't know... its still early, they may still be... 'waking up' some times it takes a few days she said..."  
"Oh..." Jessica sighed snuggling up close to him. "I'm sorry..." She wasn't sure why she had said it but it came out... it probably had to do with the fact that she was stuck here and now the midnight hour really was the only place Jonathan could fined happiness...  
"About what?" Jonathan asked. She wondered; did he really not know? He sighed. "Look, its - you made a choice, and you knew there'd be consequences... but look at what you did! You Jessica Day saved thousands if not millions of lives!"  
"I know..." She said... so he dose understand...  
Though she couldn't help but think of Bixby and that little girl in the desert... the original Darking halva, she was 12 for over 50 years... would that happen to her? Would Jonathan some day not come, grow old rapidly? Would she watch as the midnighters she knew left and she was left alone in the blue? She wasn't a halva, Rex was, and he was back in good old Bixby with Dess. Not stuck in the blue time like she was... only visited it an hour a day, like all the other midnighters. Wasn't that her too, just a few weeks ago? Worrying about curfew... now she'll never see her family again... Beth, her annoying sister. Her "in desperate need of a job" dad and her "works to hard for her own good" mom. Well she could see them... but only as stiffs and if you know what a stiff looks like... she shuttered and Jonathan pulled her close. "You okay? Are you cold?"  
Jessica shook her head. "I'm fine... I... was just thinking you know..." She forced a smile.  
Jonathan nodded in understanding. "I really didn't expect it to go this way, if any thing I expected to..." She trailed off, and Jonathan leaned in and kissed her.  
"It will be okay... you'll see."  
Jessica frowned at him. "How can you say that? How can you know?"  
Jonathan let go of her hand the midnight gravity leaving her and she was left filling heavy like a rock. He turned away from her. "I don't... but it's all I can hope for..." He whispered.  
_'Jess! John! Get down her NOW!' _Melissa voice broke into her. Jessica looked at Jonathan to see if he heard it too, and from the look of shock on his face she guessed he had. "Come on!" He took her hand and they jumped off the 4 story building, headed for the outskirts of Oklahoma City. 


End file.
